The Daughter And Son Of Jenny And Larry
by ainmals1
Summary: Tuddrussel, Larry, Otto, Brad, Tucker, and Jenny have returned. In fact Jenny and Larry get married and have children. Their lives were going good until Jenny's arch enemy Queen Vexus and her army of the Cluster Robots have come to earth and capture all of the humans. Can The PowerPuffs and their robot friends save everyone and defeat the Cluster?


**Hello my dear readers. Here is the next PowerPuff story. This time characters from Time Squad and My Life As A Teenage Robot have returned. Along with some new characters. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Daughter And Son Of Jenny And Larry

The girls, the boys, Richard and I were in my motor home on our way to the Utonium's and the Rotium's, suddenly I saw a big blow and stopped my motor home.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, by the way look who you almost hit," said Richard.

In front of us were Otto, Larry, and Tuddrussel, we came out to say hi.

"Sorry about that guys," I said.

"That's okay Mac," said Otto.

"Nice to see you again," said Richard.

"Tuddrusel you look older but you have the same outfit," said Burnner.

"And we especially haven't seen you for a while," said Binky.

"Yep I see you guys got taller," said Tuddrusel.

"Otto look at you, you're not a kid anymore," said Booster.

"You're still wearing glasses," said Blossom.

"Yeah and this time I have more hair," said Otto.

"Larry since you're a robot," said Boomy.

"You still look the same," said Bubbles.

"Yes and I want to stay like this," said Larry.

"Hey there's Jenny, Brad, and Tuck," said Beauster.

We all saw Jenny, Brad, and Tuck coming; they waved to us.

"Hey guys, Tuck you're taller," said Beauty.

"Yeah I'm older now," said Tuck.

"Ooh another robot only a girl," said Tuddrusel.

"That's Jenny and her friends Brad and Tuck," said Larry.

"Hey it's the guy who wears underwear on the outside of his pants," said Brad.

"Oh no, not that stupid joke again," Tuddrusel said in annoyance.

"Jenny sorry about your Mom," said Buster.

"Thanks, she finally let me have fun, and called me Jenny all the time," said Jenny.

"Do you have any siblings?" Banners asked.

"Yeah XJ1 is a baby, XJ2 has hiccups, XJ3 is clumsy, XJ4 is a neat freak," Jenny explained.

"I'm a neat freak and a picky person," I said.

"XJ5 never shuts herself up," Jenny continued.

"Hey I know an XJ5 only a male," said Larry.

"XJ6 is a jealous robot, XJ7 is kind of miserable sad robot, and XJ8 is a strong robot," said Jenny.

"They're all girls," said Brad.

"Hey does anyone want to see my gun?" Tuddrusel asked.

"Uh," we all said.

"It's a cool one," said Tuddrusel.

He took out the gun.

"But don't worry I won't hurt anybody," he said.

All the sudden Tuddrusel accidentally pushed a button to make the phrase work, it was out of control, he all ducked, and Jenny flew high.

"Does he do this all the time?" Jenny asked.

"Mostly yes," Larry answered.

Tuddrusel's gun hit Jenny's leg, she fell, and Larry caught her just in time.

"Thanks could you tell him to stop?" Jenny inquired.

"Sure, yo Tuddrusel stop it!" Larry yelled, Tuddrusel stopped.

"You could have hurt someone," said Bam-bam.

"And look what you did to Jenny's leg," said Bamby.

"Oops sorry," said Tuddrusel.

"We're on our way to our Parents house," said Blaster.

"You mean you guys don't live with your Parents?" Tuck asked.

"That's right we now live with Mr. and Mrs. Miller," said Bliss.

"Mrs. Miller? Mac your last name isn't Honess anymore?" Otto asked.

"Yep I married to Richard," I said.

"I'll say you two were great as boyfriend and girlfriend," said Brad.

"Thanks for the catch Larry, but you can put me down now," said Jenny.

"Actually I think he should carry you," said Benster.

"It's the least he can do," said Bloomy.

"My Mom will fix your leg," said Bridger.

"So will my Daddy," said Bridget.

Everyone went in my motor home, I started it up, and we went on our way to the houses, when we got there we stopped at the girls and Benny's house, I knocked on the door, Wendy answered it.

"Hi I see you brought the handsome time cop with you," she said.

"Ahem," the Professor coughed.

"Well not as handsome as Matthew," said Wendy.

"Thank you," said the Professor.

"Does she really mean that?" Tuddrusel asked.

"Yep she says you're a handsome cop," said Otto.

"Aw," said Tuddrusel.

"Jenny has a hole in her leg," said Beatie.

"So Dad would you and Mrs. Rotium fix it?" Benny asked.

"Yes I'll tell her right away," said the Professor.

He went to the Rotium's and asked them to over so they did.

"Come on in everyone," Wendy said nervously.

"Why is she so nervous?" Tuddrusel asked.

We all pointed to Jenny and Larry gently.

"Oh, why them?" Tuddrusel inquired.

"She has fears of robots you oaf," said Brad.

"Let's just go in," said Jenny.

We all went inside, Jenny was in the lab getting her leg fixed, a minute later it was as good as new.

"How is the super hero doing?" Larry asked.

Jenny hugged him and he sighed deeply.

"This is much better than him falling for Mac ten years ago," Tuddrusel commented.

"This is better, but I thought it was kind of cute back then," Otto admitted.

"That was so NOT cute!" Tuddrusel said disgusted.

"I'm great, how are you my hero?" Jenny asked.

"I'm great too," said Larry feeling himself blushing even though he couldn't.

"Hero? What did he do that was so great?" Tuddrusel asked.

"Did you remember me telling you?" Otto asked.

"No," Tuddrusel said in stupidity.

"Here we go again I saved her life," said Larry.

"From who?" Tuddrusel asked.

"From this HIM," said Tuck.

"Did you guys have missions?" Burnner asked.

"Yeah a few months after I turned 10 we had a mission to help Susan B. Anthony," said Otto.

"What was the goof?" Tuck asked.

"She was holding a fighting class," said Larry.

"I bet you any money Tuddrusel liked that," said Binky.

"I did," said Tuddrusel.

"Did you find a girlfriend Brad?" Booster asked.

"Yes her name is Beth, red hair, blue eyes, with a blue dress," said Brad.

"Do you have a girlfriend Tuck," said Blossom asked.

"Yeah her name is Kate, brown hair, green eyes and a green dress," said Tuck.

"I have a girlfriend too, Lita is her name, blond hair, brown eyes, and a pink dress," said Otto.

We were glad to hear that our guy friends were finding the right girls for them.

* * *

"Are you a strong robot?" Tuddrusel asked Jenny.

Jenny took Tuddrusel's hand, the flipped him over her shoulder.

"I guess that answered his question right?" Brad inquired.

"When did you meet Beth, Brad?" Baxter asked.

"When we were 17 at school, she was new in town, I started to talk to her and we got to know each so now we're seeing each other" said Brad.

"When did you meet Kate, Tuck?" Buttercup asked.

"When we were 15 at school, she was new as well, I sat next to her at lunch, we talked and she was so excited that I asked her to be my girlfriend" said Tuck.

"When did you meet Lita, Otto?" Boomy asked.

"When we were 16, she is an orphan like me, I was exploring space, I spotted her ship, I met her and her siblings" said Otto.

"Jenny will marry me?" Larry asked getting down on his knee.

"Yes Larry," said Jenny.

"Aw hey Jenny! You should have your mother's blessing," said Bubbles.

"I will have it, she will know, hey Larry do you still have the flying boots?" Jenny asked.

"Yes I do," said Larry.

Later on we planned the wedding.

"This is another wedding we have been to," said Beauster.

"Us too, the first was Mom and Daddy's," said Beauty.

"Our first was Dad and Mom's," said Buster.

"Our second was Mac Richard's," said Banners.

"The third was Mac's sister's," said Bam-bam.

"So this is our fourth one of course," said Bamby.

"And the first time we see robots get married," said Blaster.

The wedding started, it was beautiful, Larry had to kiss Jenny on the cheek. We all cheered, it was time for the love bug car they picked.

"I have been hit by it, now I'm riding in it," said Larry.

"Ooh looks like the robot has been hit by the love bug three times," Tuddrusel said sarcastically.

I stepped on Tuddrusel's foot.

"Ow! Hey, why did you do that?" Tuddrusel asked.

I glared at him.

"How loud did the PowerPuffs say she screamed?" Tuddrusel asked Otto.

"Bloody murder," Otto answered.

"I'll remember that," said Tuddrusel.

"Have a great trip guys," said Benster.

"Don't forget to find a place to live," said Bloomy.

"We will it will be a toaster," said Jenny.

The robots drove off.

"That was so beautiful," said Bridger.

"Yeah, it was," said Bridget.

"I wonder if there will be a fifth one," said Beatie.

"Probably Brad, Tuck, or Otto," said Benny.

"Maybe perhaps Richard's sister, I have always wanted another sister," I said.

"Yeah because you don't really have very good luck with boys," said Richard.

"Expect for relatives and you guys," I said.

"So what do we do now?" Brad asked.

"Let's go to the arcade," said Tuck.

"I'm with you," said Otto.

"Some of us will go to the store, we're running errands," I said.

Some of us went to the arcade to play some games, while some of us went to the store to get some errands.

* * *

A few days later Jenny and Larry came back, they had to things to show us.

"Hey Jenny how was the honeymoon?" Brad asked.

"It was fun," said Jenny.

"Jenny there's a mini you right beside you," said Burnner.

"Yeah it's how we made Penny, say hi Penny," said Jenny.

A robot girl looking about 10 waved at us.

"Hi humans," she said.

"Hi Penny," I said.

"Larry there's a mini you right beside you," said Binky.

"Oh right that's how we made him, come on Jerry don't be shy," Larry said trying to pull something.

It was a small robot looking about seven and very shy.

"He looks really shy," said Otto.

"I wonder if he's a sissy," said Tuddrusel, he bend down and looked straight at Jerry.

"Boo," Tuddrusel said.

The little robot scream and hit behind his Dad. We all looked at Jerry in sympathy and all glared at Tuddrussel for what he just did.

"What?" Tuddrussel asked innocently.

We all still glared at Tuddrussel, this time in we rolled our eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Now look what you've done!" Booster scolded.

"You scared him," Blossom scolded along.

"I was just testing him," said Tuddrusel.

"Aw what's wrong Jerry did that big mean man scare you?" Jenny asked picking Jerry up.

"Where did you get the name Jerry?" Baxter asked.

Then he remembered something.

"Oh right, "but where did you get the name Penny? Did you meet Chalkzone?" Buttercup asked, then she covered her big mouth.

"What?!" Penny and Jerry asked.

The PowerPuffs went behind one of buildings.

"What Buttercup means is we have a friend named Penny from Plainsville," I explained.

"And she and her friends visit a place called Greenland," Richard explained.

"Oh," everyone said understanding and falling for what we told them.

"Buttercup what was the matter with you? You weren't suppose to tell them," Boomy scolded.

"Yeah they picked the names that rhymed with their names," said Bubbles.

"Sorry," said Buttercup.

"Jerry is the name of the spies boss," said Beauster.

"We're not suppose to say that either," Beauty reminded,.

"Oh right, I forgot," said Beauster.

"Let's go back to the others," said Buster.

The others nodded, the PowerPuffs came back talking to us, we found out that Larry and Jenny named their children names that sounded like them and remembered that Mrs. Wakeman used to accidentally call Larry Jerry, who could forget that?

* * *

Jenny and Larry were enjoying themselves in their new house until Larry's beeper went off.

"Gotta go Jenny another historical is screwing up," he said.

Jenny's computer went on.

"Wait I gotta go fight the cluster," she said.

"Then who's gonna take the kids to their first day of school?" Larry asked.

"Hmm, I think I know who will be the perfect ones to do that, since they have their day of school even though it's not on their first day," Jenny thought smiling.

The PowerPuffs were seen with Penny and Jerry.

"Us taking care of robots," said Banners.

"And taking them to school," said Bam-bam.

"I think this is fun," said Bamby.

"They have school today," said Blaster.

"So do we, while Mac and Richard can drive," said Bliss.

Richard and I drove the teens to school first, then to Penny and Jerry's school.

"Humans! What if they laugh at me?" Jerry said nervously.

"Don't worry they won't," said Penny.

They entered their school, Penny notice four boys and four girls, she walked up to them.

"Hi my name is Penny what are your names?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Alice," said the girls with long blond hair, blue eyes, light grey framed glasses, and dressed in grey,

"My name is Besty," said the girl with long red hair, green eyes, pink framed glasses, and dressed in pink,

"My name is Caitlin," said the girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, red framed glasses, and dressed in red.

"My name is Dacey," said the girl with long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, light green glasses, and dressed in green.

"My name is Aaron," said the boy with short blond hair, blue eyes, golden framed glasses, and dressed in gold.

"I'm Billy," said the boy with short red hair, green eyes, light orange framed glasses, and dressed in orange.

"I'm Christopher," said the boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, light blue framed glasses, and dressed in blue.

"and I'm Denny," said the boy with short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, light purple framed glasses, and dressed in purple.

"I like your grey hairband Alice," complemented Penny.

"Thanks Penny," said Alice.

"I like your pink hair clips Betsy," Penny complemented again.

"Thanks Penny," said Besty.

"I like your braids Caitlin," Penny complemented again.

"Thanks Penny," said Caitlin.

"I like you pigtails Dacey," said Penny.

"Thanks Penny," said Dacey.

"So tell us about yourself," said Aaron.

"Well I'm a robot, I have a little brother who's a robot," said Penny.

"Are your Parents robots too?" Billy asked.

"Yes they made us to look like them my Mom looks like me except taller and was made as a teenager," said Penny.

"What about your Dad?" asked Christopher.

"He looks like my brother except taller and has a dark grey design," said Penny.

"Can you fly yet?" Denny asked.

"No not yet, neither can Jerry," said Penny.

In the halls everyone saw eight girls; two of them had poofy hair, two of them had curly hair, two of them had frizzy hair, and two of them had wavy hair.

"Who are those girls?" Penny asked,

"The African American girl with messed up black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a dark brown outfit is named Isadora," Alice explained.

"The Chinese girl with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and a brown outfit is named Joanna," Betsy explained.

"The girl with the frizzy black hair, brown eyes, and a medium brown outfit is named Kora," said Caitlin.

"The girl with wavy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a light brown outfit is named Lenore," said Dacey.

"The girl with messed up brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a dark purple outfit, is named Morgana," explained Aaron.

"The girl with curly light brown hair, blue eyes, and a dark blue outfit is named Nora," Billy explained.

"The girl with the frizzy dark red hair, dark green eyes, and a dark orange outfit is named Olivia," Christopher explained.

"And the girl with the wavy red hair, blue eyes, and a golden outfit is named Penelope," Denny explained.

"Why is everyone scared of them?" Penny asked.

"Because they are bullies," they explained.

"That's right, I'm the leader," Isadora said snootily.

"You must be the new kid," said Joanna.

"You're all made of metal," said Kora.

"That means she's a robot," explained Lenore.

"She also looks like a freak," Morgana insulted.

"Like these eight four eyed nerds," said Nora.

"Class will be starting in five minutes," said Olivia.

"You losers have fun, see ya," Penelope said snootily.

The bullies left laughing.

At the same time Jerry saw four boys and four girls, he walked up to them.

"Hi my name is Jerry, what are your names?" Jerry asked shyly.

"Hi my name is Ellen," said the girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, light grey framed glasses, and dressed in grey with a grey hairband.

"My name is Franny," said the girl with long red hair, green eyes, pink framed glasses, and dressed in pink, with purple hair clips.

"My name is Grace," said the girl with long brown hair in braids, brown eyes, red framed glasses, and dressed in red.

"My name is Haley," said the girl with long black hair in pigtails, dark brown eyes, and dressed in green.

"I'm Elmo," said the boy with short blond, blue eyes, golden framed glasses, and dressed in gold.

"I'm Freddy," said the boy with short red hair, green eyes, light orange framed glasses, and dressed in orange.

"I'm Garrett," said the boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, light blue framed glasses, and dressed in blue.

"And I'm Harvey," said the boy with short black hair, dark brown eyes, light purple framed glasses, and dressed in purple.

"Nice to meet you," said Jerry.

"So tell us all about yourself," said Ellen.

"I'm a robot, I have a big sister Penny, my Parents are robots too, I can't fly yet, neither can Penny," Jerry explained.

"Can your parents fly?" Franny asked.

"yep my Mom was the first one to fly," explained Jerry.

"what does your family look like?" Grace asked.

"My Mom and my sister both have blue metal like hair, with pigtails, blue shoes, blue tank tops, and blue skirts, my Dad looks like me expect taller and a dark grey," Jerry explained.

"Cool, it's okay to be shy," said Haley.

"Yeah, you were kind of shy when you spoke to us," said Elmo.

"Yeah, were shy too," said Freddy.

"Once you're little you do get nervous also," said Garrett.

"Shy and nervous," said Harvey.

Everyone saw eight boys coming from the hall, two of them had ear length messed up hair, two of them had ear length curly hair, two of them had frizzy hair, and two of them had wavy hair.

"Who might those guys be?" asked Jerry.

"The African American boy with poofy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a dark green outfit is named Quillan," Ellen explained.

"The Chinese boy with the curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and a dark red outfit is named Ramon," Franny explained.

"The boy with frizzy black hair, brown eyes, and a dark grey outfit is named Sanders," Grace explained.

"The boy with wavy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a black outfit is named Templeton," Haley explained.

"The boy with messed up brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a dark brown outfit is named Urban," Elmo explained.

"The boy with curly light brown hair, blue eyes, and a brown outfit is named Vernon," Freddy explained.

"The boy with the frizzy auburn hair, dark green eyes, and a light brown outfit is named Webb," Garrett explained.

"And the boy with wavy red hair, green eyes, and a dark purple outfit is named Xenos," said Harvey.

"I know why everyone is scared of them, they are bullies," Jerry said nervously.

"And I'm their leader," said Quillan snootily.

"This robot must be new," said Ramon.

"He must be a geek," Sanders insulted.

"And a little baby too," Templeton teased.

"Like the four eyes," said Urban.

"And nerds too," said Vernon.

"Hey everyone class is gonna start," said Webb.

"Which will be in five minutes see ya suckers," said Xenos.

The bullies left laughing, at the same time Penny, Jerry and their new friends went to their classes. Penny did really good in her classes, so did Jerry, they sat with their friends at lunch, they didn't even let the bullies bother them at recess, after school Richard and I picked them up along with the teens.

"So guys how was your day guys?" Benster asked.

"It was great," said Penny.

"Ours was great too," said Bloomy.

"She and I made friends," said Jerry.

"Great! We're popular at ours," Bridger explained.

"And we never get detention," said Bridget.

"Neither did we," said Penny.

The kids all talked about their exciting day at school while on our way home.

* * *

On the weekend Penny invited her friends and Jerry invited his friends to their house.

"So you live in a toaster," said Alice.

"Yeah my Parents build it" said Penny.

"Ellen and I are filthy rich," Alice explained.

"We all are," said Betsy.

"Cool, my Parents' friends live in a rich house but they aren't rich," said Penny.

"So what are your Parents jobs?" Caitlin asked.

"Mom is a crime fighter with cool powers, Daddy is a time traveler," Penny explained.

"Your Dad meets famous people from history?" Dacey asked.

"That's cool," said Aaron.

"Has he ever met George Washington?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, my Daddy doesn't like his job very much, the 19 year old human Otto Osworth knows a lot about history, his master Buck Tuddrusel is an idiot and kind of mean to him," explained Penny.

"Hey that's a funny robot with a smart person and a stupid person," said Christopher.

"Is this Tuddrusel guy strong?" Denny asked.

"Yep," said Penny.

Larry came in with oil.

"Hi Honey, hi kids, Penny Honey I made you some oil, kids did you know that our little pumpkin knows how to cook?" Larry greeted.

"Daddy stop it you're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Penny snapped.

"Well young lady if you asked me nicely I would be happy not to embarrass you," Larry scolded.

"Well it's none of your business, so why don't you just go away?!" Penny snapped.

Larry frowned. "I thought your Mother and I gave you a heart when we made you but I guess I was mistaken," Larry whimpered, he ran off crying.

"Daddy, Daddy, sorry about that guys," said Penny.

"You know how Parents get," said Alice.

Jerry and his friends knocked on Penny's door and came in with Penny's permission.

"Penny why were you mad at Dad?" Jerry asked.

"He was embarrassing me," Penny explained.

"We get embarrassed by our Parents too," said Ellen.

"We also yell at them," said Franny.

"They yell at us too," said Grace.

"We're going to a convention down town," Haley explained.

"Do you wanna come?" Elmo asked.

"Jenny and Larry said we can all go," said Freddy.

"Sure we will come," said Penny.

"Alright guys let's go," said Garrett.

"It was fun meeting your Parents," said Harvey.

I was working at my job.

"Mrs. Baker's office is on the third floor to your right, Mr. Demonto," I told a man who wanted to see my supervisor.

"Thank you Mrs. Miller," he said.

"You're welcome," I said.

When I started to put some files away I heard a boom, my eyes got wide opened, I looked to see what it was, a big robot in green came toward me.

"I have come to capture mortal ordered by Queen Vexus," it said.

"Oh great," I mumbled.

Meanwhile at Richard's work he was enjoying his break.

"I'm glad to have a break so I can relax," he said.

There was an explosion, his eyes got wide opened, another green robot came towards Richard.

"By order of Vexus I shall capture you human," it said.

Richard got scared as he started to hide.

"I wonder how everyone is doing," said Beatie.

"Good I hope," said Benny.

Burnner's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Burnner it's me Mac, a member of the Cluster is trying to capture me," I said.

The other line rang.

"Burnner it's Richard, a member of the Cluster is trying to capture me!" Richard said very scared.

"We're on our way guys," said Burnner.

"You better be because I'm about get...AAAHHHHHHHHH," Richard yelled.

"Guys hurry! Oh No!" I yelled.

There was a silence.

"We better go," said Binky.

The boys and the girls flew to my work first.

"Nobody is here, not even Mac," said Booster.

"Let's go to see if Richard is at his work," said Blossom.

The teens flew to Richard's work but nobody was there.

"This work is empty too," said Baxter.

"Let's go see Daddy and Mom," said Buttercup.

The kids went the Utonium's house.

"Strange nobody is here either," said Boomy.

"Let's go see your Daddy and Mom," said Bubbles.

The PowerPuffs walked to the Rotium's.

"They aren't here either," said Beauster.

"Let's check Townsville," said Beauty.

They flew to Townsville.

"Where is everybody, it's so quiet," said Buster.

"Hey there's Brad and Tuck," said Banners.

"Guys there's something strange going on," said Bam-bam.

"Let me guess everyone is gone," said Brad.

"Yeah, Mac, Richard," said Bamby.

"Mom and Dad," said Blaster.

"Daddy and Mom," said Bliss.

"The citizens of Townsville," said Benster.

"There's Tuddrusel and Otto," said Bloomy pointed down the street.

"Why is everything so clear?" Tuddrusel asked.

"The PowerPuffs are thinking," said Tuck.

"Hey what are those green things?" Otto asked pointing to the green robots.

"Those must be Cluster," said Bridger.

"For the queen's orders all humans must be captured," said one of the robot.

"All humans, oh no," said Bridget.

The PowerPuffs charged at the members of the Cluster tried everything they could but the Cluster beat them and captured Tuddrusel, Brad, Otto, and Tuck.

"Help us guys!" they yelled.

"Oh no they got Tuddrusel, Brad, Otto, and Tuck!" Beatie yelled.

"We're the only humans left, what are we gonna do?" Benny asked.

"We need to find Jenny, Larry, Penny, and Jerry," said Burnner.

"I heard that Penny, her friends, Jerry and his friends went to a convention," said Binky.

"We have to find them and fast," said Booster.

The robot kids and their friends went to the convention they wanted to see, while they were walking 16 green Cluster members grabbed Alice, Betsy, Caitlin, Dacey, Aaron, Billy, Christopher, Denny, Ellen, Franny, Grace, Haley, Elmo, Freddy, Garrett, and Harvey, once when Penny and Jerry turned around they didn't see their friends.

"Guys where did you go?" Jerry called.

"Guys, I don't know where they went," said Jerry.

The kids shrugged and went in a room filled with happy robots and helpers.

* * *

"All the robots are happy," said Penny.

"Maybe that robot lady can help us," said Jerry.

They saw a lady robot, she turned around.

"Hello there, may I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to look around," said Penny.

"Stay here for a while make yourselves at home," said the lady robot.

"Okay," said Jerry.

"Wait a minute Jerry, I have a bad feeling about this, we better go," said Penny.

"Stay Here And Relax!" the robot lady yelled.

She grabbed Penny and Jerry, and threw them on chairs, then they got their hands cuffed.

"What's going on? What is happening?" Jerry shivered.

"Don't worry Penny and Jerry you will be away from those annoying humans once you two join the Cluster," the robot lady said in a sinister way.

"You're with the Cluster?! My friends Parents can deprogram you," said Penny.

"Yeah, you don't have to be a member of the Cluster," said Jerry.

"Why kids I'm not a member of the Cluster," the robot lady explained.

She changed, and it was actually a green and black robot with a white face. "I am it's Queen," she said.

"Queen Vexus! The members of the Cluster must of captured our friends," said Penny.

"That's right, Penny all the wretched humans are my prisoners," said Vexus.

"Can we get out of here please I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Jerry cried.

Penny freed herself and her brother, ran and got to a window.

"We have to jump," Penny suggested, she took Jerry's hand and jumped.

"What did Mom say? Come on boots turn on, come on; come on, go go gadget rocket boots?" Penny said to herself.

Before the kids hit the ground Penny's boots went on, and she started to fly off.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh," Penny and Jerry screamed.

Jenny and Larry were enjoying themselves flying until Penny and Jerry went passed them.

"Kids? What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Cluster!" Jerry yelled.

"Cluster?" Larry asked confused.

He turned around, saw Vexus and gasped.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

She saw Vexus.

"Vexus! I should have known it was you!" Jenny said angrily.

"Yes Jennifer I was wondering if your little babies will join the Cluster," said Vexus.

"My kids will never join you!" Jenny snapped.

"Oh yes they will, and there's nothing you and your pathetic husband can do to stop me," Vexus shot back.

"Did she have to call me pathetic?" Larry asked Jenny.

Vexus flew off; the PowerPuff arrived.

"Jenny, Larry did you see your kids?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, they are being attacked by the Cluster!" Jenny pointed out.

"All of the humans have been captured," Baxter explained.

"Expect for us of course," said Buttercup.

"So we're the only ones left," said Larry.

"Yeah, but one question," said Boomy.

"Who is making the Cluster capture everyone?" Bubbles asked.

"Vexus," said Jenny.

"Is she the evil robot queen who wants you to join her?" Beauster asked.

"Yep now she wants Penny and Jerry," said Jenny.

"We're gonna stop the Cluster, let's go," said Beauty.

The PowerPuffs and the robots flew really fast, now cutting to Jenny trying to control her boots.

"Break, break, break, how do you stop these things?" Jenny asked trying to stop the flying boots.

"I think Mom said you have to look down and pretend...No not yet," Jerry pointed out.

Penny already looked down, they fell and screamed, and hit the ground.

"Nice flying," Jerry said sarcastically.

"At least I can fly," Penny shot back.

They saw Vexus and the Cluster army in front of them.

"Hello kids," Vexus greeted.

"Vexus," said Penny.

"What are you doing here and so alone?" Vexus asked them slowly.

The Cluster army got closer and closer until smoke came.

"What?" Vexus said looking up seeing Beatie and Benny using their smoke power.

"I Told You Idiots To Capture All Of The Humans!" Vexus yelled.

"They aren't ordinary humans," one member pointed out.

"Hey your majesty," said Buster.

"We're here to stop you," said Banners.

"And you're ugly members," said Bam-bam.

"Grr Destroy Them," Vexus ordered.

The Cluster charged at the PowerPuffs but they didn't stand a chance.

"So you are not normal, well if you wanna she the other humans come and get this," Vexus said.

She was holding a key.

"Don't mind if we do," said Bamby.

The teens charged at Vexus, Blaster took the key from her.

"Ha I got it," said Blaster.

he threw the key to Larry, Vexus started chasing him.

"That key will help us get everyone back," Bliss called out.

"We could pass it to each other," said Benster.

"Let's wait until Larry can pass it to Jenny," said Bloomy.

"Or maybe one of us," said Bridger.

"Or maybe Penny and Jerry," said Bridget.

"Now that Penny can fly," said Beatie.

"We will go from robots then us, then the little ones," said Benny.

"Daddy over here," said Penny.

Larry tried to fly down but Vexus grabbed his foot.

"Give me that you pathetic whelp," she said.

"Again with the pathetic, Jenny catch," Larry said throwing the key to Jenny.

Vexus threw him and raced after Jenny.

"Here Burnner," said Jenny passing the key to Burnner.

Then he passed it to Binky, the she and her friends passed it one by one, finally it was passed to Jerry he saw all the humans in one big cage and started to unlock it but Vexus grabbed him.

"Give me that you," she said.

Jerry looked at Vexus in fear, but he knew he had to think of something very fast. He, his sister, his Parents, and the PowerPuffs were the humans only hope so he tossed the key to Penny.

* * *

"Catch Penny!" Jerry called passing the key to Penny.

She caught the key and freed us.

"NOOOOOOOO," Vexus yelled.

"Yay! The others are free," Larry cheered.

"Curses I guess I'll take this little brat with me," Vexus said still holding Jerry.

"If you hurt my brother your army is crushed," said Penny.

"Fine but I'll be back," Vexus said in defeat.

She dropped Jerry, Penny caught him, while Vexus and her army went to back to the Cluster world, Jenny and Larry hugged their kids.

"Mom, Dad, Micheal, Laura, Lindsay, you're okay," said Burnner.

"Mom, Daddy, Andrea, David, Danny, you guys are okay too," said Binky.

"You guys save the day," said Booster.

"Yeah now we can see our Parents," said Blossom.

"Our guardians," said Baxter.

"Our other friends," said Buttercup.

"and your friends," said Boomy.

"everyone is proud of you," said Bubbles.

"Daddy sorry for yelling at you," said Penny.

"That's okay Honey we're still proud," said Larry.

"Yeah, and you learned how to fly," said Jenny.

"When can I fly?" Jerry asked.

"When you're ready to buddy," Larry reassured him.

"We're just glad you saved everyone," said Jenny.

"I see Jenny and Larry are hugging their kids too hard," said Beauster.

"Yeah but not to worry their robots," said Beauty.

"Yeah robots don't breath," said Buster.

"Now who did we here that from?" Banners wondered looking at Tuddrusel.

"Good job kids," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah, you sure showed Vexus," said Bamby.

"We helped too but you did it the most," said Blaster.

"By the way there are you your friends," said Bliss.

"Penny that was awesome!" Alice complemented.

"You and your family are cool," Betsy complemented.

"So are the PowerPuff teens," said Caitlin.

"Yeah while we were in that big cages," said Dacey.

"We met a 25 year old crime fighter," said Aaron.

"The one you told us about," said Billy.

"Those kids are nice," said Benster.

"Yeah I'm glad they met Mac," said Bloomy.

"You were right about those two guys your Dad works with," said Christopher.

"Otto is really clever," said Denny.

"They even like Otto," said Bridger.

"They should like Tuck and Brad," said Bridget.

"Jenny your kids saved us," said Brad.

"Yeah, they are just as cool as you," said Tuck.

"Larry your kids are cute," said Otto.

"They also aren't bad," said Tuddrusel.

"Jerry that was amazing!" Ellen complemented.

"Yeah, you and your family sure beat that evil robot," said Franny.

"So did those super heroes," said Grace.

"And thanks for saving us," said Haley.

"We will thank them also," said Elmo.

"Your Dad is funny," said Freddy.

"And you Mom is cool," said Garrett.

"You can come to our house anytime," said Harvey.

"Aw that is so cute," said Beatie.

"And nice to have friends," said Benny.

Everyone cheered, for the PowerPuffs and the robots who saved us all from an evil Cluster robot army.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story, I hope you enjoyed it. I know this sounds more like a guest story than a PowerPuff story but there is nothing wrong with a crossover. The next story is when the Teen Titans come back this time as adults.**


End file.
